


Le chevalier servant

by ellanather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, OCC - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellanather/pseuds/ellanather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy se retrouve au QG de l'ordre du phoenix, blessé avec son père, il ne s'attend pas à un tel accueil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le chevalier servant

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà une petite fic sans prétention, toute simple et rapide.
> 
> Enjoy ! ♥

**Le chevalier**

Voldemort venait de se faire terrasser par Harry Potter, un acte héroïque qui s'inscrirait sûrement dans tous les livres d'histoire du monde sorcier. Le soir même Harry et tout l'ordre du phœnix s'étaient retrouvés au QG de l'ordre : le 12 square Grimmaurd. Ils avaient fêté ça dignement. En bon Griffondor qui se respecte !

Le lendemain matin les plus jeunes étaient encore dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque qu'un grand blond sonna à la porte, pourtant dissimulée par la magie. Madame et Monsieur Weasley allèrent ouvrir inquiet. Qui pouvait avoir découvert cet endroit ? Un Mangemort ?

Arthur ouvrit la porte prudemment et vit sur le seuil de sa porte un Lucius Malfoy ravagé, tenant son fils blessé entre ses bras. Moly toute retournée, ouvrit en grand la porte et sans un mot mena les Malfoy dans un salon au rez-de-chaussée. Draco fut couché sur un canapé vert sapin élimé. Madame Pomfresh alertée par la sonnette s'était déjà approché de lui et l'avait ausculté. Pendant ce temps les Weasley avaient jeté un regard interrogatif à Lucius Malfoy. Lui regardait avec inquiétude son fils.

« Ils nous ont attaqué dès notre arrivé au manoir … » chuchota-t-il

« Votre femme ? » murmura Arthur

« Elle s'est sacrifié pour nous laisser le temps de fuir … mais Draco ne voulait pas la laisser et il a été touché … et … » Lucius était bouleversé, son propre fils était entre la vie et la mort, sa femme morte. Il était perdu.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, vous aller loger ici ! Il y a pas mal de chambre vide, la guerre a fait pas mal de victime … »

« Merci beaucoup Moly, je vous en serrais éternellement reconnaissant à vous tous ! » Lucius était soulagé. Son fils allait être soigné et il pourrait peut-être un jour rentré au manoir.

Minerva McGonagall entra rapidement dans le salon, les Weasley lui résumèrent la situation. Elle approuva leur décision vis-à-vis de l'hébergement. Et entrepris de questionné Lucius sur le nombre et l'identité des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fois les informations acquises, elle remercia Lucius, lui souhaita bonne chance et entreprit d'aller avertir le cabinet des aurors.

Rassuré Lucius emmena son fils guérit mais toujours inconscient dans une chambre indiquée par Moly. Il l'a remercia encore et ferma la porte, il déposa son fils dans un grand lit vert et argent. La chambre était tout à fait correcte. Un plancher et des murs tapissés noirs propre. Une petite salle de bain attenante, juste ce qu'il fallait à Lucius pour se détendre. Il regarda son fils, étendu sur un des deux grands lits. Il avait l'air heureux, ses rêves devaient être merveilleux pour faire naitre un tel sourire sur ses lèvres. Lucius sourit, lui-même amusé par l'image inédite que lui offrait son fils.

Vers midi, Lucius avait eu le temps de prendre un bain, de se raser et de soigner ses cheveux. Il avait retrouvé une allure présentable : et pouvait donc se présenter au repas décemment. Soudain il entendit un bruissement, qu'il avait attendu avec impatience : Draco se réveillait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux Draco fut emporté par une odeur qu'il connaissait bien son père s'était lavé, rasé et coiffé. Donc il était vivant ! Il se releva brusquement. Lucius s'était rapproché, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

« Maman ? » murmura Draco

« Elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être juste … » Lucius avait lâché cette phrase la mort dans l'âme, malgré son mariage arrangé avec Narcissa. Il l'avait aimé, il avait appris à la connaitre, et il ressentait un grand vide dans sa poitrine à la pensé du dernier regard, du dernier mot, du dernier baiser.

« Nous ne sommes pas au manoir père … » une question dans une affirmation digne de son fils.

Lucius secoua la tête « Nous sommes au QG de l'ordre du phœnix. Ils ont acceptés de nous loger. »

« C'est bien … » Draco s'apprêtait à argumenté sur la façon dont les Griffondors se comportaient mais son ventre en avait décidé autrement. Un long borborygme lui avait coupé la parole. Les deux Malfoy décidèrent de descendre manger. Draco avait facilement esquissé des pas vers la porte, preuve que Poppy était une parfaite médicomage.

A peine étaient-ils sortit de leurs chambre qu'ils entendirent une cavalcade et virent passé le sauveur du monde sorcier torse nu qui essayait d'échapper à un Ron Weasley furieux d'avoir été réveillé trop tôt et qui plus ait avec un saut d'eau gelée.

« Harry Potter ! Espèce de vieille fouine ! Viens ici tout de suite ! » Ron soufflait comme un bœuf, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Malfoy père et fils devant les escaliers.

« Les garçons moins de bruit ! Dépêchez-vous de descendre ! On va bientôt manger ! » Moly Weasley aperçu les deux blond. « Et attention dans les escaliers ! Draco sort tout juste de convalescence ! »

Draco rougit personne ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Surtout pas de cette façon-là, avec gentilles et prévention. Il trébucha et faillit s'écraser sans cérémonie au bas de l'escalier, c'était son compter la présence d'un attrapeur de génie : j'ai nommé Harry Potter.

« Attention ! Kreatur a ciré pendant la nuit. » Un sourire avait illuminé la journée de Draco. Harry, Harry Potter l'avait encore une fois rattrapé, le sauvant encore une fois, bon cette fois ci ce n'était pas d'une mort certaine. « Ca va aller ? Tu tiens debout ? »

« Oui, oui merci. » Draco était gêné. Vraiment gêné.

« Aucun problème, après tout ça va commencer à devenir une habitude ! En … »

« Harry Potter, le survivant, le sauveur du monde sorcier, l'élu du siècle aurait-il l'obligeance d'aller enfiler un T-Shirt » Moly Weasley et Hermione Granger parfaitement synchronisée. Effrayante.

« J'y vais, j'y vais ! » Il fit un clin d'œil significatif à Draco, qui rougit de plus belle.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry s'était assis à côté de Draco et avait relancé une conversation houleuse sur le nombre de sucrerie que planquait Ron sous son oreiller. L'histoire des Malfoy ayant été racontée, tout le monde était au courant. Lucius discutait calmement avec les professeurs de Poudlard. Draco quand à lui était éberlué, les Griffondors l'avait accueilli sans poser une seule question. Il était étonné et soulagé, finalement il allait réussir à vivre comme un adolescent normal. Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur. Lucius resta avec les adultes. Tandis que Draco se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il entendit un hurlement soudain et inquiet leva la tête dans la cage d'escalier : et i vit Ginny poursuivre un Harry Potter, habillé cette fois, dans les escaliers. Quand soudain Harry disparu et Ginny fonça droit sur Malfoy. Draco eut juste le temps de se positionner pour amortir la chute de la jeune femme.

« Merci beaucoup Draco ! Pfffffffou … » elle soupira un air de défaite sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Draco avait posé la question naturellement.

Ginny le regarda puis expliqua « Depuis hier Harry et surexcité. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, on lui a tellement demandé, mais bon la ça fait trois fois que je me retrouve avec des trucs dégueu dans les cheveux et je pense que s'il s'approche encore une fois de moi je vais le tuer ! Ce n'est pas possible ! … Enfin bref désolé de t'être tombé dessus ! »

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'un coup de pied la délogea de son coussin blond.

« Dis donc ! Tu pourrais le laisser respirer je te rappelle qu'il était en convalescence il y a peu ! » Harry Potter le sauveur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Aller circule ! » Une vague de colère s'échappé du brun.

« Euh Harry, tu sais à l'origine c'est un peu de ta faute … »

« Je veux pas le savoir ! Draco a besoin d'attention, pas de compression ! »

Ginny s'éloigna perplexe, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait tout d'un coup ?

« Ca va Draco rien de casser ? »

« Euh non ça va Potter … » Harry secoua la tête et mit un doigt sur la bouche du blond.

« Pas de Potter qui tienne ! Harry ! Ok ? » Draco le regardait il leva un sourcil et soudain Harry le souleva et le prit dans ses bras.

« Eh mais ! »

« Chut ! Tu es mignon quand tu lèves ton sourcil … En fait non tu es tout le temps adorable mais ce geste et magnifique alors quand c'est toi qui le fait … » Harry souriait, heureux, et soudain il s'arrêta de marcher.

« C'est laquelle ta chambre ? » Ils étaient devant trois portes identiques, Draco ne savait pas. Alors Harry en ouvrit une et il entra dans une chambre d'un blanc immaculé, magnifique.

« C'est formidable ! Tu dois avoir cette chambre Draco ! Ce sera ton sanctuaire ! Tu es juste parfais dans cette couleur, on dirait un ange ! » Draco rougit, il ne comprenait pas bien le comportement d'Harry mais il n'était pas contre avoir une si jolie chambre pour lui tout seul. Harry le déposa tendrement sur le canapé.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'agis comme ça, non ? » il avait murmuré la question, craignant de biser quelque chose, un rêve peut être. Mais Draco le regarda et il chuchota en réponse « Non Harry, je crois que j'ai parfaitement compris le subtil message que tu essayes de me faire passer ! »

Harry le regarda surpris. Serais-ce possible que le blond ai compris les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui ? Mais comment ?

« Tu es si transparent Harry ! Si … magnifiquement transparent ! »

« Je … Draco, je … »

« Tu ? »

Et Harry s'approcha du blond assis fièrement sur le canapé, il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser confus. Puis il leva la tête et vis le regard amusé du blond. Courage ! Il se releva lentement et pris les lèvres tendres de son vis-à-vis dans un tendre baiser. Quelques secondes après, le baiser se rompis, à regret, Draco et Harry se dévisagèrent essoufflés, puis dans une parfaite simultanéité il prononcèrent trois petit mots. Magique.


End file.
